Cirque du Freak
by Briguanpe
Summary: Severus assiste à une exposition de monstres.. Grande erreur ! Non seulement il se tranforme en Vampire mais en plus il doit se joindre à eux, combattre dans une Guerre mortelle mais aussi traiter ses affaires de coeur avec son plus grand cauchemar.SS/RL!


_(A/N : Cette histoire est basée sur les deux premiers livres de la saga de Darren Shan : Cirque Du Freak et certains de ces caractères sont à Enchantress Nova. Pas besoin de connaître l'histoire pour la comprendre. J'espère que vous apprécierez…)_

_C'est aussi un slash Severus/Remus, donc tout homophobes, je vous prie d'arrêter tout de suite cette histoire !_

_Déni de responsabilité __: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ... (Malheureusement ^^)_

_TRADUCTION AUTORISEE PAR L'AUTEUR !_

* * *

L'invitation

`_Où suis-je ?'_ pensa notre Maître Des Potions légèrement paniqué pendant qu'il marchait à l'aveuglette dans l'obscurité.

Snape était tranquillement sur le Chemin Des Embrumes pour acheter divers ingrédients et des nouveaux approvisionnements à cause de la rentrée qui approchait à grands pas. Les étudiants retourneraient de leurs vacances d'été tout excités et agités. Pour Severus, c'était la période la plus irritante de l'année scolaire, les enfants étaient tous hyperactifs et jamais tranquilles; il était étonné de ne pas encore avoir eu des cheveux gris !

Mais, malheureusement, c'était la carrière de Severus en tant que professeur. Enseigner à des morveux comment remuer une potion et mélanger des ingrédients sans faire exploser la salle de classe; on pouvait dire que c'était une vie assez ennuyeuse.

Snape avait donc décidé de faire des stocks pour essayer de sauver sa classe, ses chaudrons, ses élèves et lui ... Et après ses achats quelques peu abondantes, il rentrit, enfin voulu rentrer, à Poudlard en utilisant la Cheminette.

C'est à ce moment que les ennuis commencèrent. Pourtant il avait bien prononcer distinquement sa destination et il était à peu près sûr que personne n'avait trifouillé la cheminée … Alors comment était-il apparu ici ?

Il était apparu dans une vieille maison abandonnée. C'était évident qu'elle avait été abandonnée depuis longtemps car la poussière envahissait les murs et les meubles défraichis. La pièce était humide et remplie d'insectes ressemblant à des cloportes et à des araignées. Les araignées rougoeyaient dans la clair de lune. Tout les murs s'effritaient d'où sortaient des centaines d'insectes assez ragoûtants.

C'était répugnant. Les rats couraient en rasant les murs, l'odeur donnait à Severus le tournis, il partit de cette ruine presque en courant. Avant de partir, il se retourna pour observer la cheminée poussiéreuse par laquelle il était venu. Cette "chose" pourissait à vue d"oeil, son regard cherchait avec espoir un peu de poudre de cheminette, sans résultat. Il n'arrivera pas à rentrer chez lui par là ...

La lune donnait juste un peu de lumière pendant que les nuages enveloppaient le ciel de manière menaçant. Snape pointa sa baguetta droit devant lui et essaya de créer de la lumière mais ... Rien ne c'était produit !

Sa baguette magique était aussi inutile qu'un simple brindille ; _Est-ce un endroit immuniser contre la magie ? Ce n'est pas impossible ..._

Snape frissonna à cette pensée. Remettant sa baguette magique dans ses robes, Severus continua son chemin dans la nuit froide. Rempliant sa baguette magique loin et rassemblant ses nerfs dispersés Snape avait fait un pas dehors par le mur délabré de la petite maison et dans l'air de nuit froid.

Étrange… Il pourrait juré qu'après être parti de l'Allée Des Embrumes, il faisait encore jour.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus bizarres.

Le secteur autour de la petite maison était nu. Il n'y avait ni herbe, ni gravier, ni autre chose de ce genre.

Un sentiment de vide complet englouti soudainement le jeune professeur. Il se sentit affreusement seul, comme si le temps s'était arrêté … Mais il pouvait entendre le vent soufflait, des oiseaux gazouillaient et chantaient gentiment sur leurs arbres.

Mais, tout à coup, le silence se fit. Severus se demanda si il était devenu sourd. Il toussa pour essayer et fut soulagé de s'entendre.

Il se tint immobile devant la maison, incertain. Il regarda fixement le toit en se demmandant quel était ce bruit étrange. Il était effrayé mais il prit un visage courageux, même si personne ne pouvait l'appercevoir et avança.

Autour de lui, le feuillage était épais et la forêt était si obscure qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir ses propres mains. Durant son court voyage, il tribuchait, se griffait avec les branches des arbustes tout en déchirant ses vêtements. Il n'y avait aucune lumière sous le toit dense des arbres et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir sur ses pas.

Et il n'entendait toujours rien d'autre que les bruits qu'il faisait lui-même. Les feuilles et les branches ne se froissaient pas à son passage; les seuls bruits étaient ses propres grognements.

_'C'est pas juste … Pourquoi cela n'arrive t-il qu'à moi ?'_ pensa un magicien complètement effrayé maintenant. La seule pésence vivante qu'il avait vu était la vermine de la petite maison. _Peut-être j'aurais du rester là-bas. _

Maintenant, il était complètement perdu dans cette forêt froide, embrouillante et obscure où Dieu seul savait qu'est-ce qui l'attendait. Ses pensées mystérieuses l'indisposaient, il commença à se prévisualiser toutes les différentes façons de mourir en forêt. Un animal sauvage se régalant de lui, gêlé ou mourant de soif. Sans nourriture ni eau, Severus se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre plus de quatre jours ...

Puis, _espoir !_

Le clair de lune pouvait être vu, il devait y avoir un dégagement. Severus accéléra sa marche. Il s'arrêta seulement quand quelque chose attrapa son manteau. Il pensa que c'était une quelconque branche donc il tira; mais le manteau ne bougeait pas. Severus réessaya plusieurs fois sans succès. La cause de son retard était encore cachée dans les ombres.

Si seulement…

Quand le clair de lune avait finalement atteint l'endroit où Severus était, il découvra, horrifié, qu'une grande main velue d'homme s'accrochait à son manteau. Le sang de Severus se gela dans ses veines; comment vaincre une telle bête sans baguette magique ?!

Alors c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir ? Un malade sortit au milieu de nulle part le violera, le mangera ou choisira une autre fantaisie psychotique ? !

Une autre main robuste joignit la première et tira rudement. Le pied de Snape s'accrocha à une racine, il tomba sur ses genoux devant son attaquant. Il sentit une respiration douce sur son visage, le chatouillant.

Snape était tellement terrifié qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, il jurait entendre son coeur battre à haute voix. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'évasion si cet homme décidait de le blesser ; Snape était à sa pitié.

La respiration se déplaça vers son oreille. Certainement, il réfléchissait à ses plans pour éléminer le professeur, qui était sans défense. Au lieu de ça, Severus entendit quelque chose des plus étonnants ...

« Achetez des billets à juste 15.50 £ ! » dit la voix d'un homme joyeux.

Severus était sidéré. Il se moquait de lui ? !

La tête de Snape commença à se sentir légère, il ne savait pas si c'était la forêt, le choc de son prétendu "attaquant" ou alors une combinaison des deux mais sa vue s'abaissait, l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles ... Il s'évanouit subitemment.

* * *

Snape revenait à lui avec un mal de tête fou, sa vision était brouillé mais il pouvait encore entendre que la pluie martelait au-dessus de lui ... Où il était ? Tente ? Les gens bourdonnaient autour de lui et il pouvait voir des formes d'objet et des couleurs étranges et merveilleuses. Des centaines lanternes illuminaient la tente.

Sa vue s'était finalement dégagée. Il vit au-dessus de lui une femme très blonde le regarder fixement; ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle vit qu'il était enfin réveiller. Elle appela un nom dans une langue inconnue, un certain .

_M. Tall en effet !_

Il était tellement grand qu'il était obligé de se plier pour ne pas détacher la tente. Probablement plus grand que Hagrid, mais beaucoup plus mince, il dominait tout le monde et Severus se sentit comme une fourmi par rapport à lui. Snape cligna des yeux pour effacer sa fatigue ainsi que son embarras.

Le front de se sillona légèrement, il demanda gentimment à la femme blonde, Truska, de partir. M. Tall s'était alors assis à côté de Severus sur un matelas, au sol, recouvert de couvertures multicolores. De manière instable le maître des potions se leva sur ses coudes avant de finalement se lever entièrement. Sans voix, Severus regardait , un peu troublé par les évènements.

« Je comprends que c'est un peu embrouillant. Nous sommes également désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Severus. » M. Tall commença à parler d'un voix basse continuer par des échos. Comment savait-il le nom de Severus ? Il voulait lui demandé mais le Géant le dévança.

« Nous aimerions vraiment que tu assistes à notre exposition, _Cirque du Freak,_ et nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'heure avant le début, ainsi… Nous avons un peu forcé les choses en t'appelant. »

_J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque pour assiter à une exposition de monstres stupides ? Ils sont fous !!_

Sans avoir le temps de répondre à l'explication du Géant, Severus sentit un sifflement derrière lui. Il sentit le reptile ramper sur son dos puis se lover autour de sa taille fine comme un ceinture. Un sifflement s'échappa du serpent pendant qu'il le regardait, le serpent vert était énorme et toxique mais grâce à sa connaissance en serpents, Severus pouvait indiquer qu'il n'allait pas attaquer.

Oubliant temporairement cette situation fâcheuse et surréaliste, Severus caressa doucement le reptile magnifique.

« Un amoureux de serpent ? » demanda avec un sourire.

Se rappelant maintenant sa situation, Severus tourna le dos à l'homme mais cette fois sans colère.

Il était quelque peu heureux pour la distraction ; Snape était toujours plus sage quand il n'était pas en colère. Son visage se transforma en air menaçant ce qui avait pour effet le rire de .

« Écoute, nous te faisons des excuses d'avoir essayé de te contacter d'une façon pas très amicale, et nous sommes également désolés que Hans soit un tel despote, mais nous voulons vraiment que tu assistes à l'exposition de ce soir. »

Han grimaça mechamment. Il avait l'air assez ordinaire mais il était très musclé et bien construit ... Il avait aussi des mains velues. C'est ce_ bâtard_ qui lui avait fait si peur !!

Severus était maintenant de mauvaise humeur et donna un regard à qui ressemblait à 'Je ne suis pas interessé maintenant faites-moi rentrer chez moi !'

M. Tall soupira et atteignit sa poche du costume, il utilisait un costume gris qui l'incitait à ressemblait à un membre de la famille d'Adam, et retira un petit morceau rectangulaire coloré. M. Tall essayait de faire ami-ami avec Severus mais ce dernier était encore circonspect avec lui; pourquoi l'obligeait-il à voir cette fichue exposition de monstres ?

M. Tall donna le billet à Severus mais celui-ci souleva sa main pour qu'il s'arrête; son autre main choyant toujours le serpent. À contre-coeur, M. Tall retira sa main et regarda le jeune maître des potions.

Snape n'aimait pas du tout. Il était dans une tente avec des personnes inconnus, désespérés pour qu'il aille voir leur exposition ! Mais Snape était futé, ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants… Pourtant…

Cependant, il brava quelques questions.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'aille au _Cirque du Freak_, et comment, par la Barbe de Merlin, avez-vous su mon nom ? »

M. Tall n'hésita pas à répondre.

« Je sais beaucoup au sujet de toi Severus ; bien plus que ton nom. » dit le Géant dans une tonalité plutôt dramatique. Il continua. « Je sais ta capacité en tant que magicien, ton enfance abusive et ton métier à Poudlard et aussi ton envie d'enseigner la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ... »

M. Tall laissa sa liste s'arrêter là et attendit la réaction de Snape. Naturellement un Géant savait de l'existence des magiciens, et qui dans le monde magique n'avait pas entendu parler de Poudlard ?

Snape expliqua son "amour" des Arts Foncés avec beaucoup de goût.

M. Tall, au lieu d'un regard de dégoût, folâtra une expression impressionée sur le visage. Avec un sourire diabolique, , avec une voix si basse que Severus était obligé de tendre l'oreille, dévoila le secret de Severus.

« Pendant ta quatrième année, toi et Malfoy avaient volé toute la réserve des ingrédients de potions. » [1]

Severus sursauta, un éclair de crainte passa dans ses yeux. Personne ne savait _ça !_ Malfoy et lui avaient juré sur l'honneur de Salazar Serpentard de ne rien divulguer. n'était pas un Géant ordinaire … Quel était son secret ?

Snape était sans voix, horrifié même, il était à peu près sûr qu'il était seul ce soir-là !

Le Géant en profita pour donner le billet à Severus avant que celui-ci refuse.

« Très bien, nous espérons te voir ce soir mais mais maintenant laisse te faire rentrer à Poudlard. » A ces mots, aida Severus à se lever et le tint jusqu'à qu'il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer.

A sa remise du vertige, Severus vit qu'un douzaine de personnes étaient apparus dans la tente, la plupart ressemblant à des Moldus parfaitement normaux. Snape regarda en haut pour constater que M. Tall lui avait remis un Portauloin en forme de chaussure.

Pas tout à fait sûr, Severus regarda une nouvelle fois avec crainte. lui sourit avec bonté.

« Attendez une minute, vous ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il est si important que je sois à votre exposition ! » Snape prostesta comme un enfant de cinq ans.

« Et tu ne le seras jamais avant que tu n'y ailles ! » hurla Hans d'une voix très grossiere pendant que Severus mis sa main sur la chaussure.

* * *

Après quelques secondes atroces, Severus atterit subitemment. Il regarda aux alentours, _Merci Merlin !_ Il se trouvait bel et bien à Poudlard !

Tout était allé si vite que notre maître des potions contrarié avait commencé à se demander si c'était un rêve; mais ce ptit espoir se brisa une fois qu'il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours son billet.

Il se tenit dans la cour, avec reconnaissance, c'était toujours les vacances donc aucun étudiants ne pouvait le voir. Ni le corps enseignant. Il remarqua qu'ici, il faisait encore jour !

Le soleil mat caché par des nuages légèrement gris et le vent portait des feuilles avec allégresse. Severus, aussi intelligent qu'il était, savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Mais quoi ? Il se rappela qu'ils y avait de tels endroits où la magie n'existait plus. Seul quelques personnes savaient le secret pour y échapper ou le trouver. Cette exposition de monstres devait être protégée par les autorités puis les expositions de monstres sont illégales de nos jours.

Severus secoua sa tête, toujours perplexe ... _Pourquoi moi ??_

La curiositée gagna rapidement Severus. Il ne pourrait pas laisser quelque chose de si intrigant et si mystérieux partir… C'était certainement pas futé d'aller voir un Cirque proposé par un inconnu tout aussi bizarre.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil sur le billet dans sa main pour vérifier si il n'était pas truquer ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Ainsi il décida …

Severus, ce soir, ira au _Cirque du Freak !_

* * *

_[1] Je sais que ... C'est une idée assez mauvaise :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre !_

_Une petite review__ pour savoir vos pensées ou bien le M. Tall m'indiquera tous vos secrets les plus embarrassants MWAHAHAHAJA !_


End file.
